


Long Cool Woman

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Height Differences, MCU Kink Bingo, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, roughly S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Hunter, Jemma, and Fitz are waiting for Bobbi to get back from a mission. She walks in wearing three-inch heels.Beta'd by Gort.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Sun Does Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592452
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Long Cool Woman

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Written for the prompt "height difference". A Scis & Spies fic. _

Hunter had been trying not to worry for a good sixty minutes. Bobbi being back an hour late after a mission wasn’t a big deal. The task itself wasn’t a big deal, dropping a bug into a target’s drink at a club, but it didn’t mean that he, Fitz, and Jemma hadn’t been…concerned about her.

They sat on the common room couch, Hunter and Jemma nursing beers while Fitz dozed, draped against Hunter’s shoulder. Since Fitz usually handled his nerves over safety the worst out of any of them, the napping was a relief.

Jemma frowned at her beer. Hunter didn’t know how many she’d had, but probably enough to be cranky in the morning. The Jemma version of cranky, anyway. He kind of liked her cranky. Though sometimes it involved kale. He shuddered at the memory of the thing she’d made with kale that’d involved a blender.

“I hope she’s back soon,” Jemma said, hunching forward.

“Yeah, I don’t want to go to bed until she’s with us.” He ran a finger along Jemma’s forearm. “This part of the job is always the hardest. It’s much easier being the one on the mission.”

“Easier to get shot at,” Jemma mumbled, storm clouds gathering in her eyes.

Hunter plucked her beer from her fingers and set it on the floor along with his own. He put an arm around her. “Hey, I know it’s hard, but you know…you know we can’t just stop doing what we do.” He gestured in the direction of the lab. “You’re not about to give that lab up.”

“I know.” She dropped her head into her hands. “I know, but right now I’m a bit sloshed, and all I want is the four of us safe in one place. I appreciate those moments because I know they will never be enough of them and—”

Hunter kissed her before she could get any more words out about things he spent a great deal of time avoiding thinking about. She clutched at his arms and made a tiny, sad sound. Jemma was usually an affectionate drunk, not a melancholy one, but he didn’t want to risk breaking the kiss to ask what was wrong. It’d be the anniversary of some time Fitz got a paper cut or something and Hunter didn’t feel like thinking about how breakable any of his people were.

Jemma relaxed against him, and he almost purred from the satisfaction. This was his specialty with her, easing her anxiety and helping her let her hair down. Speaking of, he freed her hair from its elastic and finger-combed the dark strands as they fell to her shoulders. She sighed in contentment as sharp footfalls echoed through the common room. Jemma wrenched her mouth away from Hunter’s and rocketed to her feet.

“Bobbi!” she squealed, hurting herself towards their girlfriend.

Hunter grinned, until he figured out the hideous purple color thing wasn’t something Bobbi was carrying, it was her dress. It fit skintight, which would be nice if it didn’t make think of a certain purple dinosaur. “Bob, what the bleeding hell are you wearing? And what’s on your feet?” She had three-inch stilettoes on.

“Bugger _what_ ,” a sleepy sounding Fitz muttered. “How? How are you walking in those?”

Bobbi didn’t have time to respond before Jemma reached her and slammed into her, holding her tight.

Hunter raised a brow at the hug. Jemma was by far the shortest of all of them, but with Bobbi in those ridiculous heels, Jemma’s face was at perfect boob height. She had her face smashed against them as Bobbi held her and stroked Jemma’s hair.

Fitz poked Hunter. “Jemma’s taking my job.”

“I like the difference in our girlfriends’ heights,” Hunter said, heat--though it was banked by exhaustion and booze—swirled through his belly. “They’re so cute together. Tall and small.”

Bobbi tugged Jemma’s hair, tilting her head back, and bent down to give Jemma a soft kiss.

“I do like that Bobbi can reach things on the top shelf,” Fitz said, and Hunter shot him a glance. Fitz had the dopiest look on his face as he watched their girlfriends great each other.

Jemma pushed herself onto her toes to deepen the kiss, and Fitz made a choked little happy noise. Hunter would have made fun of him, but Bobbi and Jemma were being the sweetest and really, Hunter had made about the same noise. Just quieter. Probably.

Fitz leaned against his side. “Okay, I also like that Bobbi could probably break me in half with her little finger if she wanted to.” He sighed longingly.

“Speak for yourself.”

Fitz barked with laughter. “Oh, sure, it’s just me.” He stood and nearly tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to get to Bobbi. He had to push up on his toes to kiss her as well, and it was so blasted cute. Hunter felt a prickling in his eyes he tried to ignore. His and Bob’s pocket-sized scientists. It was good that they could fit into compact spaces. Like parking spaces. He laughed to himself. He’d drunk way more beer than he should have.

Hunter pushed himself to his feet and concentrated on walking in a (mostly) straight line over to where Bobbi stood.

“Hey,” he said as she let Fitz go. “Damn, you’re tall in those heels.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “Don’t start, Lance Hunter. You like it.”

His hand curled around her terribly purple hip as he tilted his head back for a kiss. She really towered over him in those heels. He loved it. He loved her.

Bobbi snogged him like it’d been a year and not day they’d been apart, and he only broke the kiss when he needed to catch his breath. His heart slammed against his ribs.

“What say we take Bobbi back to our bunk and peel her out of this dress. Luv, you look like—”

“Lance Hunter,” Jemma interrupted. “You do not want to finish that sentence.” Fitz shook his head side to side frantically.

Hunter looked at Bobbi’s face. She had her brow raised and was trying not to laugh.

“A lovely purple flower,” he said quickly. “That could beat my arse.” She kicked off the heels, which only made her a little taller than him. It was still amazing. He took her hand. “Welcome home.”

Her smile lit up the room. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
